Total Knockout
by GlassSerendipity
Summary: Jules (fem!Prussia) is an MMA fighter with an undefeated starting season. Despite her manager's warning, she enters a fight cocky and gets knocked out quickly. On the ambulance ride over to the hospital, she meets a certain Dr. Williams and falls in love instantly. PruCan with fem!Prussia.
1. Chapter 1

The zone. Be the zone. Become the zone, and the zone will be you.

The zone was loud and all encompassing. Crashing metal and shredding guitar strings screamed in my ears. Get mad. Get angry.

My heels padded softly on the ground as they raced to keep up with the beat. I had to keep my calves warm. It was almost time.

I was ready. My feet were bare, and most of my skin was left exposed. Old bruises were spotted randomly against the white surface. The parts that were covered were bound and skin tight. I took deep breaths despite the resistance of my chest protector and gym bra. My long white hair was pulled back tight into a single ponytail.

A muffled sound almost broke my concentration. Focus.

"Jules!"

"Ow!" My headphones were yanked out of my ears. "Hey!" I protested.

"You weren't listening to me, were you." My manager scowled. His personality was just about as stiff as his gelled back hair. "If you don't pay attention, you're going to get killed out there."

"Yeah, yeah." I turned my iJunk off and stole my earbud back.

"Seriously Jules, you've got to be careful. You're not invincible, you know," he continued to berate me.

"Gotta admit, I've got a pretty good streak going." I threw him a cocky smile.

Of course, it did nothing but make things worse. "See! I knew it! I knew you were letting it get to your head."

"Oh relax, Westley. You make it seem like being undefeated is a bad thing." I held out my hand for him to wrap.

"It is for you." He wrapped the bandage firmly around my knuckles. "If you don't get your head out of your ass quick, you're going to get the beat down of your life. Remember, she has quite a bit of weight on you..."

"I know! We've been over this. I've been training like crazy! You've been training me like crazy! I'm more than ready. Maybe you should have a bit more confidence in yourself." I was starting to get a little irritated. It was almost like he was expecting me to lose after both of our hard work.

"Look, Jules, I just don't want to see you get seriously hurt out there."

His concern really was sweet, but totally unnecessary. I was usually at the bottom of my weight class. I knew how to fight girls heavier that me. Hell, I knew how to fight _boys_ heavier than me. "I'll be careful, I swear. Just tell me one thing... Who's awesome?"

Westley gave up and sighed. "You're awesome."

"Damn right." Westley helped me slip on my gloves.

I got up from the chair and made a few practice punches. I was pumped. I felt like nothing in the world could stop me. I kissed my fist and pointed it at my manager. "This one's for you, baby bro."

The doors opened leading out tothe ring. The screams from the crowd and the fog just kept rolling in.

"Kick some ass, Jules!" I heard my brother call out to me.

The crowd was intoxicating. I lifted my arms, and they yelled louder. This was going to be a cinch.

The ref widened the gap between the ropes for me to slip into the ring. My opponent was already there.

Damn, she was huge. Like me, Anya was undefeated this year. I was lightly jumping with anticipation. I'd just have to be quick. All that weight would mean she was slow, right?

Once the ref was safely out of the ring, the bell to start the match dinged.

I immediately sprang into action. I started throwing punches left and right. I landed a right hook straight to her cheek before she could put up her gaurd.

Her head snapped back quickly. I got this feeling of dread. Even with her mouth gaurd, it seemed like she was smiling at me.

I avoided the straight punch she aimed at my nose. Her fist slammed against my ear. In the midst of the ringing in my head, her knee popped up and rammed into my ribs. Shit. Shit. I didn't have time to think about the pain. Was the crunch of my ribs breaking as audible as I thought it was?

She was able to kick me multiple times before I twisted out of the way. I had to keep her from going after the same spot again.

I fought my way closer. I sandwiched her head between my fists and jumped onto her. I twisted my legs around her torso and minimized the distance between us. I pounded on her head while simultaneously trying to use my legs to force her onto the mat. She didn't budge an inch. This was bad. This was very bad.

Her arm whipped out and punched the side of my head. The impact drew me back an inch. She used the opportunity to punch my ribs again. I could feel the grip in my legs slipping. Her next punch landed right on my cheekbone sending a searing pain throughout my head.

And I was flying. Or I was falling. Straight down and back. I tried to think to move my arms, but I just wasn't responding. Everything seemed to slow down. I saw the bright, white lights overhead followed by complete and sudden darkness.

* * *

I opened my eyes quickly. What was I thinking keeping them closed? I had to get up and start fighting before...

These weren't the bright lights I remembered. The cheering fans and the ring were gone. Instead, the noise seemed to be coming from some very annoying, beeping machinery. Somewhere extremely close by, there was a siren.

The ground undulated roughly, and I immediately knew where I was.

"Aw shit!" I cussed loudly.

"Hey, hey, I've got you," a gentle voice said.

I hissed as a hand lifted my head and placed another pillow beneath it. The back of my head was extremely sore. It felt like a concussion. "Ow fuck!"

"It'll be okay. I'm here to take care of you, Jules. Do you remember what happened?" The hand and its source had a pen light and shined it directly into my eyes.

"Yeah, I lost," I said bitterly. "I got KO'd. Knocked the fuck out."

"Just relax it'll all be okay," the gentle voice said again.

"Easy for you to say. To you, it'd be like..." I started as my eyes adjusted.

Crouching beside me was the single most beautiful creature I had ever seen. His hair was the color of honey and sunshine. Behind his glasses were a pair of forget-me-not violet eyes. I blinked my eyes to make sure I hadn't died and gone to a heaven that happened to exactly look like the inside of an ambulance. I could have sworn his name tag read Dr. Sexy instead of Dr. Williams.

"Your manager was worried when you didn't respond after a few minutes and thought it'd be best for you to be taken to a hospital," Dr. McGorgeous informed me.

"A-are all the paramedics this hot or am I just lucky?" I blurted out.

He gave me a small smile. I felt like I could faint again. "I think you're still a little loopy, Miss Bielschmidt."

He wrote something on a clipboard. "You most likely have a concussion, so I'd recommend you take it easy a couple of days. We're almost at the hospital. Your doctor there will have more information for you." He held a cold pack up against my cheekbone.

"When can I see you again," I asked desperately. I might not have a lot of time left.

"Hopefully, you won't have to see me for a long time," he answered with a laugh.

The ambulance stopped. I looked up to see the doors open to take my gurney away from him. Somebody else took over pressing the cold pack against my face.

"But what if I want to!" I called out to him.

He just laughed some more. "I hope you have a speedy recovery, Jules."

No! It was too late! I was rolled out of the ambulance, and the mysterious Dr. Williams closed the doors behind him. That was just my luck. First, I lost out on all the match prize money, and now, the most perfect man just slipped through fingers.

I clenched my fists. They hadn't bothered to remove my gloves just yet. I swore to myself I wouldn't let either of them get away. Not that Anya bitch or the sexy paramedic doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

I had to admit, it was pretty hard to watch. There was always something unsettling about watching yourself get knocked out. I was watching the point when I latched onto Anya. I got in a few good hits in, but things just went downhill from there. My head snapped back. I could see myself lose my grip and fall straight back right onto my head. I winced when I heard the thud. That must have been when I passed out.

My body looked lifeless in the ring. The referee climbed into the ring and declared me knocked out. There was some obnoxious kid laughing in the background. Westley climbed in afterwords and tried to wake me up. He waved the medics over where they proceeded to move me onto a gurney. I squinted trying to see if I could figure which one was the sexy doctor.

Westley's hand reached for his laptop and pulled back the video about 30 seconds. Just enough to see myself knocked out and hear that laugh again. And again. And again.

"Enough! I get the picture," I crossed my arms and leaned further back into the hospital bed. The pillow was a bit too stiff, and the sheets were scratchy. The room had a weird old people smell.

"Oh really? 'Cause I don't think you do." Westley was in full time manager mode. "This was the exact strategy I told you NOT to use against Anya. And look what happened." He rewound the video one more time.

I rolled my eyes. "So, I had an off day..."

"You can't afford to have off days, Jules. This is what happens when you don't listen to me. Something worse could have happened out there."

I sighed. It was no use fighting with him when he was like this. Westley hobbled around my hospital room in a nervous habit of pacing.

"Don't tell me your knee's acting up again." I scowled.

"It's nothing," Westley played it off. "You stress me out too much." Our strong sense of denial must run in the family.

"Maybe we should have the doctor look at it when he comes back," I offered.

"Why bother? There's nothing more they can do," he said pessimistically.

The biggest tragedy to happen to our family was when my brother's knee got hurt. It only took one football game in high school. He got caught up in a bad skirmish, and his knee practically got shredded by the cleats. It didn't matter if it was intentional or not; the damage had been dealt. There went Westley's chance at a career participating in any sort of professional sport.

Understandably, he got depressed. When it got bad, when it looked like he wouldn't get out, I made him a promise. I reminded him of the times that we would sit in front if the tv watching any fight we could before Mom told us to do chores. Our favorites had been the MMA cage fights. We'd always try to reenact them on the couch until Dad broke us up. After every "fight," one of us would always win the championship.

"I'm going to win the MMA championship," I promised him. "But I'm not going to do it without you. This is our dream. I'm not going to let you back out of this. We're going to fight this together."

Westley was reluctant at first, but eventually gave in. It took him forever to actually step back into the gym. It was apparent he knew way more about muscle conditioning then I did anyway. It was only natural that I forced him to be my manager. After a while, I could see it making a difference. He slowly pulled himself up by studying different fighting styles to teach me, managing my diet, and building my workout regimen. And we got good. Really good.

"At least put a knee brace on." If he could micromanage me, I could do the same. On the basis that I was his big sister, he had to listen.

"I'll do it when I get home," Westley grumbled. "Just focus on getting better."

"Pffft, it's just a few bruises and scratches. I'm only here because you freaked out," I downplayed. My ribs and face were taped up. They would heal all on their own.

"Do I have to play the video again?" he threatened.

"Relax! I've got a hard head." One that would probably explode if I had to listen to that god awful laugh one more time.

There was a knock on the door, and my doctor let himself in. He was an old fuddy duddy, but I've had him before for various injuries. He usually didn't make me stay more than I had to. "Well Julia, your test results came in. Good news, no concussion and no brain damage. Just some deep bruising."

"See! I told you!" Dodged a bullet there. If I had gotten another concussion, who knew how long Westley would have kept me out of the ring. I flipped the sheets off of me. I hated being cooped up in hospitals. Deep bruising wasn't enough to keep me in this sterilized prison.

"Wait, Jules-" It was too late. I had stepped into the little bathroom to change into civilian clothes. "Dr. Fullbrook, are there any precautions that she needs to take?" Westley asked.

"Well, rest is always important. She can take painkillers for any discomfort..."

"Hey coach! Can I get back to training today?" I interupted. I peeked my head out of the bathroom, hopeful.

Westley always got a kick out of me calling him coach. He tried hard to fight off a smile. "Only low impact, got that Jules? Your ribs are still cracked, so..."

"Yes!" I grabbed the bag Westley brought for me. I zipped out of the room. "Be sure to check out for me, Westley!"

"Jules, wait up! Thank you for everything, Dr. Fullbrook."

* * *

Speed.

Power.

Endurance.

There was something calming about methodically punching a speed bag. It helped me focus. I picked up the pace. This wasn't going to cut it anymore. Heavy breathing made my chest ache. I fought through the pain. Any discomfort and reservations would have to wait until later.

"Jules..."

Westley had been watching me for a while. Making sure I don't hurt myself or something. I noticed he now had a black brace around his scarred knee.

"I just wanted to say... It's not the end of the world if you..."

"Honestly bro, did you really think I'd get into a slump?" I looked back at my brother and grinned. "I'm fired up."

He looked a little relieved. Not enough to let go to my head, of course.

"How soon can you get me into another fight?" I asked. I backed away from the speed bag. I wiped the sweat from my forehead with the sweat band on my wrist.

"Jules, maybe you should take it easy..."

"Nope. Not an option I'm aiming got the top. Hold the punching bag for me." I bounced on my toes in front of the hard bag. I clenched and unclenched my fists, letting my knuckles become readjusted in my gloves.

Westley sighed and got up from his folding chair. He stood behind the punching bag and held it in place.

I gave the bag a thorough pounding, putting every ounce of my strength into each punch. Westley holding gave it just the right amount of weight to push me to my limits. He was no pushover. I needed to fight against the resistance. When the punching got harder, I poured more of myself into the motions. I threw in a few kicks for good measure.

Westley huffed. "Fine." I was probably putting a bit too much pressure on his knee. Still, I think I proved my point. I was ready. "I'll put you into a fight this weekend. But only a small timer. We won't put you up in a rematch with Anya just yet."

"You're the best!" I darted and dodged the stationary punching bag. I lightly tapped Westley's arm with my fist.

I ran a lap or two around the indoor track to cool down.

"I'm not going to lose next time!" I shouted into the empty gym.

"Stretch!" my brother barked next. "And hurry up! I have to give the keys to the gym back."

After I finished running, I extended my arm across my chest. I could feel my pounding heart. There was no disguising it. I was excited. I wanted to fight. I wanted to win. I wanted to run up to the ambulances and show that doctor the face of a winner.


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing felt better than winning. The cheer of the crowd and the referee holding my fist up to the sky. I had completely dominated. The adrenaline pumped unrestrained through my veins. Both of the five minute rounds were cut too short due to my complete victory. Westley really had picked out an easy fight for me.

"You feeling good?" Even Westley was smiling as he unwrapped my hands.

"I feel awesome!" I wiped the sweat from my brow. I was hardly even sore.

"You did a good job, Jules. Keep it up like that, and you'll get back on track in no time," he said.

"Guess that means you should enter me into another fight soon." I stood up. I just couldn't sit still.

"Will do. Make sure you cool down," he reminded me.

I opened the door to exit that little room and was met by the flash of press. I tried to shield my eyes from the bright lights directed at my face.

"Hey! Put on your jacket! You're going to catch a cold dressed like that."

I blindly caught the jacket Westley threw behind me. I slipped it on and moved my ponytail so it rested on top. I smiled pretty for the cameras. I left it unzipped, so my belly was still exposed.

"Jules, Jules! How are you feeling?" the reporters asked.

"Pretty awesome right now." I had to show the public I was still in tip top shape.

"That was a pretty nasty spill in your last fight against Anya. Care to comment?"

It was hard to keep that smile. "Th-That was just a fluke. Nothing like that is ever gonna happen again, I can tell you that." It was hard to deny what happened when the events were leaked everywhere on the Internet.

"What will you do differently if you have to face her again?"

"I'll do what I always do. I'll win," I asserted. Something caught my eye in the distance. Something that was always there at a fight, but I would usually just gloss over. It made my heart feel like it was in my throat.

"But what about..."

"Sorry, but there's something that I need to check up on," I interrupted their questioning. I created an opening for myself and briskly walked towards the ambulances. The walk turned into a jog and then a run.

There were three ambulances up on that hill. There was no emergency, so the paramedics were on alert in case one of the fighters had an emergency.

"Excuse me, miss. Can I assist you?" A paramedic stopped me before I could get too close.

"Yeah, hi. Is there a Williams working here tonight?" I asked.

The paramedic frowned as he thought. "Williams...Williams... I don't think Dr. Williams was scheduled to ride along tonight."

I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I strained my neck to see if I could see him anyway.

"Let me just radio back to the hospital to see if he'll be coming up later," he said.

"Okay, thanks," I responded.

The paramedic headed back towards an ambulance. I inched closer. Most of the medical personnel seemed to be listening to the fight on a little radio.

"Hey! You're that Jules fighter chick, right?" One of them said. The whole group turned my way.

"Yeah, that's me," I said proudly.

"You won me a lot of money tonight!" he bragged. A bunch of other men groaned.

On the one hand, I was glad somebody had bet on me. On the other, I wasn't too happy that so many had voted against.

"Well, that's something in common. I won me a lot of money, too," I said.

They laughed at my little remark and went back to listening to the fight. I backed away, aiming to wander around a bit more until the original paramedic came back.

There was a muffled shout of "Clear!" It was so sudden, I whipped my head around to see where it had come from. Before I knew it, a bright red door of an ambulance popped open and flew right in my face.

The impact set me back a few steps. It wasn't as hard as some of the punches these girls pulled, but man, that metal door was cutting.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." A man jumped out the back of the ambulance. He grabbed a first aid box and swiftly closed the door again.

He had a dark blue baseball cap on. I was about to snap at him when I noticed his familiar face. His name tag read "Jones," but his eyes read Dr. McDreamy.

Jones? Was that right? Last time I thought it was Williams...

"How's your head?" he asked, opening the box.

"Fine. Much better thanks," is what I thought I said. My tongue was tied and were lips were swelling.

"Looks like I busted your lip. I'm so sorry about that." He raised a cloth to my face and padded gently against my lips and chin. He searched my face for something, and I'm pretty confident it wasn't my blush.

"You look familiar..." he said.

I nodded. "You helped me last time when I got knocked out." Good lord, I sounded ridiculous.

"You don't have to talk." He laughed nervously. He took out some special bandages from the kit to keep my lip together without it having bleed all over the place. His thumbs grazed against my skin. "Jules, right? It's nice to see that you've recovered quickly despite the fact I just tried to reverse some of your progress."

He remembered my name! If only I could figure out what his was.

"Your name tag changed," I slurred out. Smooth.

He cleared his throat and looked over his shoulder before he spoke again. "It...um...does that sometimes, but let's keep that a secret between you and me," he said barely louder than a whisper. He threw me a subtle wink, and my heart nearly imploded.

I gulped. "Okay, but in exchange, will you...?"

"Hey, we've got an emergency!" one of the medics who was listening to the radio said. "One of the girls snapped her leg with bone protrusion!"

"I've got to go," the gorgeous man said quickly. "It was nice to see you again, but you should probably get out of the way. Things will get pretty crazy over here."

No! I wanted him to stay, but he didn't look half bad running down that hill.

"Williams has off tonight."

I turned around to see the first paramedic. He had a door open on the driver's side of the ambulance. He rushed to buckle his seat belt.

"And if you could please stand off to the side, miss..."

He was cut off by this agonizing scream. A girl was squirming against her restraints as she cried. A blanket was thrown over her lower half, but I could tell there were more angles than there should have been. My hot doctor was talking to her calmly, trying to reassure her that she would be okay. I got out of their way as they loaded her into an ambulance.

I looked back to. The entrance of the fighting rink. There was a figure standing in the doorway. I squinted my eyes to try to make out who it was.

Anya was there. She didn't even look the least bit upset about breaking some poor girl's leg. Injuries came with the job description but still...

It looked like she recognized me. She waved at me and spat her mouthguard into her hand.

I shuddered. Maybe it was a little too chilly tonight. I zipped up my jacket. Once Anya turned around to head back to the rink, I headed down the hill. Anya had cut my little rendezvous with Dr. What's-his-name too short.

Westley was waiting for me back at the building. He frowned when he saw me. "Did you get in a fight?" he scolded.

"No," I sighed.

"You can't just go off having fights, Jules. You're in worse shape than when you left. The reason I'm here is to make sure you don't push yourself and..."

"Jeez, I got in a fight against a door! I'm already patched up, see? All better."

He shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Smother me..." I muttered under my breath. I gathered up the rest of my things. "Come on, let's just go home."


	4. Chapter 4

As I stood at the entrance of the building, I just couldn't bring myself to go in. The hospital was a five story building. My determination was waning. How was I supposed to find him if I didn't even know his real name?

I went through my mental checklist once more. I knew what I was going to say, so I wouldn't freeze up like last time. I wasn't going to get whacked in any region of my head. I'd finally ask Dr. McDreamy out.

I made sure to practice extra hard yesterday. I had to push myself if I ever wanted Westley to let me have a day off. My muscles still sort of ached, but it was worth it. If I could actually pull this off, I'm pretty sure my soul would separate from my body and float up to heaven.

I stepped through the automatic sliding doors. Man, I really hoped he remembered who I was. He recognized me last time, so that was a good sign. I stepped up to the reception desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the secretary asked as I came up.

"Hi, I'm looking for someone," I said.

She smiled. "Alright, if you could tell me the name of the patient, I can look up the room number for you."

"He's not a patient, he's a doctor..." I blanked. What name was I supposed to use? Jones?! Williams?! "I can't remember his name. He's um...he's tall. Blond. He wears glasses. He's got beautiful blue eyes..." The last part definitely wasn't meant to come out."

The secretary got a dreamy look on her face. "You must be thinking of Dr. Jones."

That was one of his names. I'm not quite sure how I felt about this lady's reaction. I guess there was some competition to fight off.

"Can I ask why you're here to visit?" she asked next.

"I'd like to ask him some questions..." One question in particular. Would he please fall in love with me and be my boyfriend and take me on dates...

"Alright. His office is on the third floor. Take a left at the elevator, and it's five doors down on the right. I'll page him to let you know you've come to see him," the secretary said.

"Okay, thank you!"

I was nearly jittery with excitement. I'd get to see him again. The elevator didn't seem to move fast enough. When the doors opened, I booked it to the left and then to the right when I got to the fifth door.

I wiped my hands on my pants. I clenched and unclenched my fist before I knocked on the door.

"Come in," a muffled voice said from behind the door.

I twisted the door knob and was met with darkness. I squinted my eyes. The blinds on the window were drawn closed, allowing only an outline of a desk and chair to be shown in the little room. Someone might have been sitting in it. I really couldn't tell.

My hand blindly searched for a light switch and flicked it up when it found purchase.

The man in the chair hissed loudly. He had been leaning back in the chair and quickly used his arm to cover his face. "Jeez! Could you warn a guy a guy next time?"

"Sorry..." There was something about the situation that seemed really off. His mannerisms were not what I had expected. Why was he sitting in a dark room anyway? Didn't he know I was coming?

The doctor rubbed his eyes behind his glasses. "Right, you wanted to interview me or something?"

"Interview?" I repeated.

He moved his hands away from his face and looked at me. I don't know which of us were more surprised. He looked very, very similar to Dr. McDreamy, but just not so dreamy. His hair was blond but cut shorter or maybe just stylized a different way than I remembered. His eyes were most definitely blue, but more like a summer sky on a clear day rather than a field of wild flowers. It was hard to point out the differences, but he was most definitely not my sexy doctor.

"You don't look like a journalist..." he said.

Where did he get the idea that I was a journalist? I shook the ridiculous idea out of my head. "Why would I be here to interview you?"

"'Cause I'm the youngest chief resident in this hospital's history..." he boasted. "If you're not a journalist, what are you?"

I crossed my arms across my chest. He was just a little irritating. "I'm a professional MMA fighter..."

"Shit!" He exclaimed. He leaped up from his chair and held up his arms defensively. "Look just tell Yao to calm down. I'll get him his money soon. It's not like he needs to hire thugs to..."

I shook my head. "What are you talking about?" I was just going to ignore the part where he called me a thug. "Look, you're not even the guy I'm looking for..."

"Oh sweet!" The chief resident reclined back in his chair. "Let's start over over. Hello chick-who's-not-here-to-kick-my-ass, I'm Dr. Alfred Jones, chief resident. How may I help you?"

I exhaled. So, Jones wasn't my doctor's name. "My name is Jules. I'm looking for this doctor who looks remarkably a lot like you but is most definitely not you. A few days ago, he was working in an ambulance at..."

At the word ambulance, Dr. Jones' eyes lit up with understanding. "Oh? Oh?! Right, I know exactly who you're looking for." He took out his phone and pressed a few buttons. "So, why do you want to beat him up? He's actually a pretty nice guy."

Before I could deny his claim, the door behind me suddenly opened up. "Alfred, I swear, if you even try to make me... Jules?!"

I whipped my head around to find Dr. McDreamy standing behind me. My breath caught in my throat. God, he was just so beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a laugh that sounded like songbirds. "Is your face okay? I'm really sorry about last time..."

"What did you do, Mattie?" Dr. Jones questioned.

"I accidentally hit her in the face with a door," he explained.

Dr. Jones laughed. "Dude, you have more balls than I thought! No wonder she's going to beat you up!"

Dr. Jones continual insistence of my purpose here brought me back to reality. "I didn't come to beat anyone up. What's going on here? Why were you wearing his nametag?" I confronted the most gorgeous man in the world.

"Miss Bielschmidt, the man you were looking for is the one and only Dr. Matthew Williams," Dr. Jones answered instead. "He's my clone."

"We're not clones, but we are twins," Dr. Williams corrected. "I'm really sorry about this, Jules. Alfred here was too lazy to go on ambulance duty, so I've covered for him a couple of times. That's why I was wearing his nametag."

"I wasn't lazy, I just had better stuff to do," Alfred defended.

Something still didn't add up. "If you're twins, how come you have different last names?"

Matthew sighed. "It's a long story..."

"With a surprisingly simple explanation," Dr. Jones finished for him. "When our step-dad adopted us, I took his last name, and Matthew kept our Mom's. It confuses a lot of people considering how much we look alike."

"Again, Jules, I'm really sorry for the confusion, but I'm glad we could straighten things out. If there's nothing else, I'll just let you two..." Dr. Williams started to open the door again.

"W-wait, Dr. Williams, I wanted to see you!" I blurted out to keep him from going.

Dr. Williams paused and looked genuinely surprised.

"Do you have a minute?" I asked.

Dr. Williams cleared his throat. "Y-yeah, I've got a few seconds."

"Bow-chika-wow-wow," Dr. Jones said under his breath.

"Don't you have patients to check up on?" Dr. Williams snapped.

"Yep." Dr. Jones got up and adjusted his white coat. He walked past his brother to get out the door of his office, leaving us alone for the time being.

"So, um, sorry about my brother. He can be unprofessional, but he's a good do..."

"I wanted to thank you for helping me," I interrupted before I lost the nerve. "And I also wanted to know if you'd want to go...get coffee with me."

Dr. Williams' face went pink. "Oh? Well...um... I'm flattered, but..."

I feared the worst. "You have someone already, don't you?"

"No, no," he insisted. "It's just I don't usually have time to go out..."

"It doesn't have to be right now," I said quickly, my hope renewed. "Whenever you want! Here." I grabbed a pen from Dr. Jones desk. I forgot to grab a piece of paper, so I grabbed Dr. Williams hand instead. It was so soft and perfect, and I scrawled my cellphone number all over it. "Here's my number. Call me anytime, Dr. Williams."

"O-okay." He sounded more confused than anything.

I clicked the pen closed and held his hand for just a bit more. I looked at his eyes just one last time. "Awesome. Call me," I demanded.

With that, I left the office and ran towards the elevator. My heart was beating faster than after I finished a match. If I was already this worked up, I might as well just go to the gym and practice. It didn't matter if I was still sore, I needed to burn off all this extra excitement before I really did explode.


End file.
